


Blossoming

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff, Sai Ino Week 2020, SaiIno - Freeform, inosai - Freeform, yamanaka family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Ficlet collection to celebrate Sai Ino Week! 🌸Day 1: Sedum (Blank Period)Day 2: Daffodils (Muse)Day 3: Daisies (Swap)Day 5: Roses (AU)Day 6 & 7: Lillies (Family Moments & Yamanaka)
Relationships: Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Sedum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Happy Sai Ino Week! I've fallen in love with these two. They're both really compelling characters and have grown alot. 
> 
> Prompt: Blank Period
> 
> Flower Inspiration: Stonecrop flowers, also known as pink sedum, have clusters of tiny pink blooms. Folklore has said the essence of the sedum flower is a cure for broken and wounded hearts. 
> 
> Having her heart broken at a young age convinced Ino that love wasn't worth it. Sai though, he just might be.

When Sasuke callously rejected her gift of flowers so many years ago Ino learned at a young age to steel her heart. To have her gift so easily ignored, and her feelings denied had made her fear love and affection. She was scared to ever bear her heart so obviously and so she tried to keep the idea of romantic love tucked away. She focused on friendships, family, and life as a shinobi left little time or room for romantic endeavors. She had incredible people around her that she didn’t think that she needed that kind of love. If she ignored that longing, that basic want, her heart would be safe. It wasn’t until the people around her started pairing off. Falling in love, forming relationships, putting their hearts on the line. Weren’t they afraid? She’d walk through enough hearts and minds of people that had theirs broken and the damage that it left was irreparable and caused scars that were unseen. How could it be worth that? 

In all her planning she could have never prepared herself for Sai. As they grew as friends, occasional teammates and something more those vines around her heart started to loosen. Those things that she swore she didn’t need she began to crave. Those steel walls were helpless against every lingering touch, sweet smiles, encompassing hugs. For a man that claimed to know little about emotions, he was able to touch on each one of hers. Still though, as futile as it might have been she attempted each time to rebuild those barriers refusing to allow herself to be hurt. 

*

**

When she met him in a clearing that they’d deemed their own despite her self talk of refusing any kind of romantic feelings towards him she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him a familiar hug. Just seeing him made her feel lighter.

“Hello, Beautiful.” She could feel him smiling against her hair his arms warm, natural and sturdy around her. Sai had become her safe place. A haven she could run to when she needed to feel protected and needed peace. He never demanded anything from her and claimed that her mere presence whatever frantic state she might be in was enough. It was selfish, she knew how much he cared about her, she could see in his eyes that want and longing for so much more than she could give him. 

Today she’d asked to meet him as it had been a long tiring day and she knew that he was the only thing that could give her any kind of comfort. She needed something, anything to soothe her mind and heart and so she kissed him swallowing his surprise. His lips were soft and warm against hers his hands tracing warm patterns along her waist and back. All hurt and pain melted away in that perfect kiss. 

This could be okay, they could still be close. She convinced herself as her lips continued to chase his. She’d give him that physical affection that they both wanted without allowing feelings and attachments to complicate things. She could have him without the risk of having her heart broken and yet the bright smile he sent her when they separated almost shattered her heart. 

“I’d always hoped you felt the same, that you loved me back.” Her heart stuttered in her chest. 

“What?”

“Oh, here these are for you.” He placed an elaborate bouquet in her hand before kissing her forehead gently. “Your mom helped me pick them out.” 

“I love you Ino.” Wordlessly she took the flowers in her hands and pushed them against his chest. His expression twisted into one of pain and confusion.

“Ino?”

“I can’t do this Sai, I’m sorry.” And with that, she ran. 

She was sad, frustrated and angry. How dare he! She’d told him time and again about her fear of relationships and love and never once did he try to convince her otherwise. Didn’t he understand? 

She broke down in tears overwhelmed and exhausted. He loved her, of course, he did. Why else would he have put up with her the way he did? He’d become one of her best friends, a trusted comrade and held a special, different place in her heart and she so callously rejected him and his gift. That defeated hurt look in his eyes broke her heart but along with it those carefully constructed walls and for once she had clarity. She wanted Sai, in all ways in any capacity that she could have him. Because while her heart may have broken there, he still remained. So she ran back to him, to the person that made her feel any semblance of peace and comfort after the loss and tragedy of war. 

The flowers he’d so meticulously chosen were scattered on the ground around him where he stood frozen except for the tears in his eyes.

“Ino...I’m sorry…please don’t, don’t leave me. I shouldn’t have pushed, I just want you in my life in whatever way you’re willing to give me, it’s enough, it always will be, just please stay.” He begged his voice choked with emotion. 

She didn’t know if she could hate herself more than she did at that moment. She knew his past, the hurt and scars he bore. How admitting that he loved her took so much and yet she treated his confession as some kind of chore rather than a gift. 

Her arms wrapped carefully around him. “I’m sorry Sai. I shouldn’t have run off like that. I love you, of course, I do. I’m just scared. I was scared to give you my heart, worried that you might reject me and yet I did that to you. I realize though that my heart could only ever be truly safe in your hands. I’ve spent my life rejecting these kinds of feelings, in that way we’re similar. I don’t want to suppress them anymore. I want you, I love you and while you could still shatter my heart into a million pieces I know that you never would.”

He kissed her fiercely, passionately and with all the love that he could show her. His arms were strong and protective around her. “From now on you fear nothing, you trust that no matter how frightening I will always be there to keep you safe even it’s from your own thoughts. I love you.” He kissed her fondly before brushing the tears that ran down from her eyes. 

“I love you Sai.” She sobbed into his chest the flood of emotions she’d held back for years rushing through her. Through that veil of tears, she saw him looking at her with that soft assuring smile. Promising that through it all he’d always be right there.

She picked up a few of the flowers around their feet arranging them in a quick bouquet before presenting it to him. The meaning not lost on either of them. She was finally giving all of herself to him. Hoping that this time her feelings, that she herself, would finally be accepted. He took the flowers carefully in his hand while pulling her into his strong arms, her head cradled against his heart. 

“Thank you Ino.” She smiled thinking about that sad little girl that had her first experience of heart break. Wishing that she could tell her that in the end, her life would be so much better for it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Muse
> 
> Flower Inspiration: Symbolizing rebirth and new beginnings, the daffodil is virtually synonymous with spring. 
> 
> Summary: She fascinated him. Her light and beauty humbled and inspired him. She was his Muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day 2 everyone! Uhm...I don't think there's any real notes for this....lol Okay, enjoy!

He was staring at her again. He knew how creepy it was but he couldn’t help himself. He felt like one of Shino’s bugs. He was attracted to her light, like a moth to a flame. She was so different from himself, she was bright, social and seemed so sure and confident. He couldn’t understand it and so he did what he knew how to do, he painted. He would paint and draw her either in those moments where he was secretly observing her or later as he tried to vividly remember how she smiled and laughed. He’d stained his hands blue while trying to find the perfect mix of blue that could match the color of her eyes. They were some of his best works and yet they all paled in comparison to its inspiration. But still, he wanted to know and understand her and this seemed to be the only way. 

*  
**

Sai was ready to throw his sketchbook into the river. 

“This isn’t right. Her eyes looked different.” He thought aloud staring at his most recent sketch. She was eating with her team and he was staring at her through the window from across the street. She looked so relaxed and content in the company of her oldest friends. Her smile was easy and her eyes soft. He couldn’t help but be jealous of the two males in her presence. He knew there were no shared romantic feelings between them. The Nara had a seemingly decade long relationship with the Sand kunoichi and the Akimichi had begun a new relationship with a woman from the Cloud. No, what he was jealous of was that they were so lucky as to know her well, to have her trust and affection. He wondered if they knew just how fortunate they were. 

“What are you drawing?” 

Danzo was probably rolling in his grave seeing how his project was so easily sneaked up upon. Ino just looked at him with that gorgeous smile he knew all too well while he tried to get his heartbeat back in order. 

“Ahh...nothing…” He replied trying to gather all the sheets to his chest.

Ino picked up one that had fallen and peered at it puzzled. “Is this supposed to be me?”

Mortified he was about to throw himself into the river. He wanted to lie but it was pretty obvious who the subject was. “I...I’m sorry yes. I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable.” He stuttered retrieving it from her.

“No, not at all. The girl in the picture, well she’s gorgeous. It’s hard to believe that I inspired it…” She replied shrugging her shoulders.

He was stunned speechless and his drawings scattered to the floor. “Ino, do you truly not know how beautiful you are? My drawings could never capture that. How I see you.” He didn’t like bearing his heart like this but he’d do anything to remove that doubt and sadness in her eyes. 

Ino looked at him curiously but smiled. There were no lies in his words. 

“You really believe that.”

“I do, you’re my favorite subject. Of all the breathtaking sites I’ve seen none has ever inspired me like you do. To draw, to create, to be a better ninja and person.” His hand reached up to hold her cheek gently. “Ino, you are my muse.” 

She felt tears gather in her eyes at the sweet words in disbelief that she could have that kind of impact on him. “Sai...” For all her bravado, and quick remarks there was still a very shy insecure part of her. But Sai, he looked at her with rose-colored glasses, and only as the best version of herself. 

She leaned closer to him as his eyes widened in surprise. Her lips softly met his cheek causing pink to flood his normally pale skin. 

“Thank you Sai, that means a lot. Your pictures are incredible. Maybe one day I can visit your studio and you can paint me?” 

He ever so subtly pinched himself convinced that this was some kind of dream or genjutsu. 

When he realized he wasn’t asleep he nodded. “I’d like that.”

Settling onto the grass she helped him collect all of his drawings complimenting him as she went along. It was a bit embarrassing for him to have her view his work but she seemed to genuinely like what she saw. Ino could tell that he’d been watching her for a while and she wondered whether he realized that she had been observing him as well. He was unlike anyone that he’d ever met before and she wanted to get to know him, but she didn’t quite know how to. Thankfully for both of them, he’d broken that ice. 

“I like this one.” It was a simple drawing but unlike the other ones, she wasn’t the only subject. He’d drawn himself right next to her, their hands intertwined. They made for quite an attractive and powerful pair. He'd drawn it on a whim, a fond wish that he hoped might come true. 

Taking a chance and surprising her he took her hand in his. He smiled as her hand grasped tightly both of them ready for a new beginning together. Ino was remarkable, warm and her smile bright, she was his precious work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I have an idea for only one more of the days (possibly 2) but I'll update if I do end up writing more. Also if you're interested Tumblr has alot of wonderful art and fanworks to celebrate this week if you're looking for more Sai/Ino love :D
> 
> *Till the next one!


	3. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Swap
> 
> Flower Inspiration: The daisy’s message is, ultimately, one of hope and renewal. Because daisies are composed of two flowers that blend together so well, they also symbolize true love.
> 
> Summary: Sai is tasked with taking care of their infant son for the day while Ino is at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Happy day 3! I didn't expect to write for this prompt but I got a quick idea. I took the prompt a different way....you'll see. Anyway hope you enjoy some Papa Sai :D

‘I can do this…Ino showed me a million times. This is fine…’ Bright blue eyes stared up at him unaware that his father was on the verge of a panic attack. 

Ino had been on maternity leave since their child had been born while Sai had to return to work. She still had a few weeks left but today there was some pressing matter that required her expertise. So they swapped, she was at work while he spent the day taking care of Inojin. He was excited about the idea of being with his son all day, but he hadn’t done so without Ino being within arm's length. When she was pregnant he’d read all the books about child-rearing that the 5 nations had to offer. He’d studied, asked questions and by all stretches of the imagination, he was ready until Inojin was actually born and he realized he knew nothing. He couldn't have prepared for the well of emotions seeing the love of his life holding their baby. Their son was a perfect clone of his love, blonde hair, blue eyes and still he could see himself in him. Inojin represented the incarnation of his greatest hopes and dreams. Ones that he never believed would come true while he was doing the dirty work of The Foundation. Sai never took for granted how the trajectory of his life had changed.

So he relished being with his son and wife. During missions, all he could think about was his family and once they were completed he rushed home. He hated being away from them but he knew that his work was important to keep them safe. 

Today though, his mission was to take care of his son and it was always the most important one. Sai stared back down at his son who just looked at him amused, joy in his eyes at seeing his father.

“Okay Jin, it’s just you and me today. Your mom had to go to work. Be nice to daddy okay?” Inojin giggled at his father's familiar voice as he went to hold him. 

Sai just smiled at his son in response his arms secure but gentle around him. The trust and sheer delight shining in his eyes easing any worries he might have. “Alright, son let’s get the day started.”

Thankfully they had a relatively easy day. Sai fed him when he needed to, changed him, and soothed him if he cried. He didn’t look at any of his actions as a chore rather he felt lucky that he could take care of his son in this way. His mind ever so often wondered about himself as an infant. whether he was ever held so gently or loved so sweetly. Inojin would never have to question that. He’d know just how much he and Ino loved and adored him. 

As the morning passed Sai had a bout of inspiration and pulled out the needed supplies to paint. Inojin sat up in his chair and while he was more interested in the toys in front of him ever so often he’d look up at his father. Becoming enchanted by the colors on the canvas. 

“Here Jin, you try.” Sai carefully placed a small paintbrush in his son’s hand holding it as he swung wildly against the canvas. Inojin giggled and smiled at the new experience his tiny hands creating works of art. 

Sai took a step back and they assessed his work. “A masterpiece if I could say so myself.” Inojin had no idea what his father was saying but he looked happy and so he just smiled and grasped onto him. 

When Ino found them home after work they were both passed out, Inojin asleep soundly in his crib while Sai slept slumped over in the chair next to him. On the wall hung a new painting with bright stripes of colors. While it was nice to be back in the regular world she missed her boys and was excited to see them after a long day. She knew that Sai would also love having a day with just him and his son. She remembered how unsure and worried he’d been before Inojin was born. Deathly afraid of making mistakes or not being a good enough father. In the end, he’d become a marvelous one. Sai took to fatherhood so naturally that being one was like second nature. Her father was incredible and now her husband was becoming just as amazing. She knew how lucky Inojin was to have him.

“Sai, wake up.” He blinked seeing Ino's smiling face. 

“How did it go?” Wordlessly he pulled her into his lap cradling her into his chest. 

“Wonderful, I wish I could be home more with you two.” 

Her fingers gently raked through his hair. “I know, but you’re doing important work. We both know that. That just makes these moments when we’re all together mean more.” 

He nodded shifting to kiss her head. He knew that being a father wouldn’t always be easy. Life could be challenging and complicated at times but for all its difficulties it had also gifted him Ino and Inojin. For them, he’d endure and would always be thankful.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Sai is an amazing dad to Inojin! So I took the prompt "swap" two ways. Obviously, he and Ino swapping who took care of Inojin for the day but also how Sai's life had changed from what it ultimately could have been. I'm so happy that he has such a wonderful life now! Okay, I started writing for tomorrow's prompt but I don't know how I feel about it/whether I'm going to post it, angst is tricky. Thanks again for reading, the comments, and the kudos! I love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	4. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU
> 
> Flower Inspiration: A single rose in any color is also symbolic of gratitude and simplicity. In full bloom a single rose speaks of an abiding love, or "I love you still". Unchanging and unalloyed, love continues to grow and become strong. 
> 
> Summary: He never planned on meeting her again like this. But the second that she walked into his class he knew that his life had once again changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day 5! (I skipped day 4...). I was so excited to write for this prompt that I almost forgot to write for it....so I wrote this at work haha. Some important notes. It's a Modern University AU, also a Professor/Student relationship BUT everyone is of age! I just wanted to make that clear so that no one feels uncomfortable. It's still SFW. :D Hope you enjoy it!

Sai clicked through his presentation once more memorizing each slide one by one. After weeks of preparation and meetings, he was excited for the day to finally come. The first day of classes.

When he was younger he’d been placed into the foster system after his parents had died. Fortunately for him, a teacher had recognized some artistic talent within him. He helped to encourage and develop his skills. After winning a few competitions and making a name for himself as a sort of prodigy he’d become a household name. He became a phenomenon rather than a statistic. It was a far cry from the path his life could have taken. He traveled the world doing what he loved, creating and sharing his art while learning and exploring. He enjoyed it but still longed for some stability and a less chaotic life. He was ready to settle down and lay down roots. So he requested some help from his old teacher. 

Yamato had a contact at the local university that had an open position for a Freshmen art class. Sai had received his degree while on the road, he had a wealth of experience and fame so hiring him was to the benefit of the university. It would provide him some steady income while he continued to work on his art and prepare for his gallery opening. Today was the first day of class and he was just as nervous as the students he’d be guiding this semester. 

Students began filtering in eyeing him nervously. He was sure that most of them were there to fulfill a requirement rather than any actual love of art but he was excited to share his passion with them. It would be odd teaching students that were his age, possibly even older than him. He hoped that after a while they would become responsive to him and the content.

Once most of the seats had filled and the students had settled in he began with introductions. He provided some information about his background hoping that would legitimize him being such a young professor. As he launched into his biography the door at the back of the room opened quietly. He tried to ignore it knowing that the first few days were chaotic and being late was to be expected. Upon seeing her though, his heart stopped in his chest. 

She walked in blonde hair bright and shining, cheeks pink as though she’d run to get there on time, but it was her eyes the perfect shade of blue that matched that of the sky that caused his blood to run cold. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, frozen in her spot. 

“Uh...please read the next paragraph to yourself about the school policies….” He instructed needing a moment to breathe while she took a seat. He turned away but the image of her was already imprinted in his mind. They needed no introductions, Ino Yamanaka, she’d grown up. She had always been beautiful in his eyes, the perfect mix of strength and charm. She’d been kind to him, held him when he felt lost, sweet when the bitterness of the world threatened to consume him. In all of his imaginings of how they might meet again he didn’t think it would be as her professor. 

Composing himself and using the self-calming strategies he’d learned he worked through the rest of the syllabus as his eyes focused on anywhere else but her. Thankfully the first day was usually a wash and he had a simple activity to complete and a contact sheet. He wanted to form a working relationship with his students knowing how important it was to have a supportive mentor. As the class drew to a close the general mood had changed and he was beginning to build that rapport with his students. He believed that art could be transformative and while not everyone could become a world-class artist everyone had an artist within them. 

Final notes, a reminder about the readings and the class was over, but he couldn’t relax. As hard as he tried to ignore her presence there was no ignoring the Yamanaka. She lit up any room that she walked in by her sheer existence alone. The longer they remained in that room together the weight on his chest grew. Walking past her to hand out forms he inhaled the familiar scent of roses. It took him back to when he was a scared lonely child, and the only thing that could ease his scattered feelings was the smell of roses. The only thing that could comfort him was her. 

The class began to file out much livelier than when they’d walked in and he was torn between hoping she’d stay back or following her classmates. But this was Ino Yamanaka, she didn’t run from difficult, awkward situations and once everyone left, there she stood. 

She was taller now almost reaching his height, for so long he felt like he towered over her when they were younger. It made him feel like in some way he could protect her like she had always protected him. Seeing her this close he could appreciate just how much she’d grown and even more stunning she’d become. Long awkward limbs had transformed into feminine slopes and curves and he had to stop all thoughts of how her soft skin would feel against his fingertips.

“Sai…” His name on her lips was far sweeter than all the symphonies he’d heard all over the world. 

Her arms wrapped around him before he could get a word out and he stood there frozen fighting hard not to fall into her warmth. But as she held him his arms naturally wrapped around her burying his face into her hair. He probably should have been more concerned that anyone could have walked in but he was too overwhelmed to care. 

“I didn’t think I'd ever see you again, especially not like this.” He could feel tears against his neck and pulled back to brush them away. 

He smiled gently at her, he told her time and again how much he hated when she cried. “Me neither…” 

She took a step back as though she also realized just where they were. “I uhm I have to run I’m already late for my next class, but let’s catch up soon?”

He just nodded still unsure about how to approach this situation. 

“Okay, I’ll see you around then.” He watched her walk away and once she was gone reality sunk in as he collapsed into his chair. He had so many unanswered questions to grapple with but instead, he sat there paralyzed. Why was she taking a freshman-level art class? Did she know that he would be her professor?

She was his student, despite their past and his feelings he was still her teacher. He wanted to be a good professor and he was excited about the opportunity. He didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize that or her own academic career. 

And yet, this was Ino, his Ino. His best friend, the only girl he’d ever loved. 

Shaking his head he attempted to refocus sifting through the work that was turned in and updated his student’s contact information. His fingers traced over her name and the note that she left him. ‘Call me.’ She still wrote in that same flowery script and he tried to reconcile the picture of the girl that he’d grown up with and the woman that had walked into his class. 

He opened up his sketchbook that he usually kept with him at all times to the very back page. For years he’d been drawing her, wondering how she might look now that they were older but his drawings were poor imitations of the Ino that had walked in today. Images of her began to flash in his mind. Of her smiling so sweetly at him, whispering his name in the dark while he...well now he knew. He was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be continuing this story. This was just an introduction/build up for the actual story. It will probably get a little smutty as it progresses. So if that is something that interests you :D Either way thanks again for reading and all the love! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	5. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family Moments & Yamanaka 
> 
> Flower Inspiration: For years, lilies have been used to represent devotion and love — two words that perfectly describe every grandparent.
> 
> Summary: Only the best parents are promoted to grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I needed a way to close up Sai/Ino week so I put two of the prompts together in one. For this story Inoichi is alive so are all the Ino Shika Cho parents because they should be!!!!! This is short and sweet.

Inoichi ran down the tiled hospital hallway rushing towards the double doors. His wife following hurriedly behind him. Upon arriving to the waiting room Sai greeted them both with a smile. 

“How’s our girl, son?” He asked hugging the new father. 

Sai released a tired but relieved breath. “Mother and son are both doing well Father. She’s tired and threatened to leave me multiple times during the process, but they are both resting and happy.” Inoichi couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He remembered when his wife was in labor. She was vicious, but once Ino was actually born she was as sweet as a kitten. Not just anyone could handle his daughter and he was thankful that she had found Sai. He was a welcomed addition to their family. 

“Can we see them?” 

He nodded knowing that Ino was waiting for their arrival. “Yes, they are excited to see you.”

He led them to one of the private rooms that had already been filled with flowers and balloons. Sai had been proactive knowing that his wife would need to be surrounded by relaxing and sweet things. At the time it seemed to only enrage her more, but now she was content and loved the flowers surrounding them. 

Ino looked up exhausted but relieved to see her parents as she rocked a purple bundle. Sai walked over to his wife kissing her forehead softly and their new baby. He was still in shock that he was a father. He felt blessed and fortunate, and while his start in life wasn’t the easiest he didn’t care because it brought him here. 

“Meet the newest Yamanaka, Inojin,” Ino announced proudly. Inoichi carefully took the baby into his arms joy and warmth filling him. 

He felt tears immediately appear in his eyes seeing bright blue looking up at him curiously. It reminded him of when his eyes first met Ino’s and the overwhelming love and pride he felt. Baby soft blonde hair and colorful eyes, he was a Yamanaka through and through. 

“I’m very happy to meet you Inojin, I’m your Oji-san” The new grandparents fussed and fawned over the addition to their family and clan. Through sleepy eyes baby Inojin stared and while he couldn’t quite understand he knew that he was safe with them. 

“Ino, Sai, he’s perfect.” The new parents could help but tear up along with them. Their family was alive and well and it was a moment of celebration and gratitude. Ino knew that her father would take to being a grandfather well. Inojin would be lucky to have him there as he grew. 

As the day wore on more of their friends came to greet the newest member of the Leaf. The Naras and Akimichis came to meet the newest baby and the final member of the Ino Shika Cho trio. 

Inoichi stood there with Shikaku and Chouza his teammates and oldest friends. The team observed their wives, children and now grandchildren all interacting with each other. Filling the small room with so much love and familiarity. It was a long-held dream of theirs to have a life of family and peace. One that they had all fought and struggled for. Now, they were able to see the product of their sacrifices. 

Their time as active shinobis had passed. It was now their children’s turn to raise and train the next generation of ninjas. They would build upon the foundation that they had set. They smiled to themselves seeing the babies interact and regard one another. Together they formed the 17th generation of the Ino Shika Cho formation. They didn’t know the adventures and experiences that awaited them. 

“Feeling old yet?” Chouza teased him now that he was the final one to become a grandfather. 

“Yes, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing.” They all nodded thankful to be entering this next chapter of their lives together. 

  
*  
**

Inoichi rocked Inojin back and forth completely enchanted by the little baby. All their guests had left and his wife and Sai were taking care of Ino’s discharge papers while she rested. He was excited to be on grandfather duty for a little. 

“Inojin, you are the newest light to the Yamanaka clan. You’ll grow to be stronger and even more talented than your mom and I. Thank you for making me a grandfather. I’ll always be there for you. You can come to me whenever your mom gets to be too much. I love you and no matter what happens I’ll always watch over you.” Inojin looked up calm and content and Inoichi could see the future of his family and clan in the small baby. 

“Dad?” Inoichi looked up seeing Ino awake. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired but really happy.” Her eyes sparkled with joy seeing her baby in the arms of her father. She knew how long he'd been waiting for a grandchild. 

“I’m so proud of you and Sai. You’re going to be great parents and you’ll be an incredible mom.” He assured her giving his daughter an affectionate hug. 

“I learned from the best.” She brushed the tears away clutching onto her dad. Knowing that no matter what she’d always be his little girl. 

Sai and Ino’s mother walked in on the sweet scene and joined in the family hug. The Yamanakas had always been a strong storied clan and that would only continue as the years carried on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many cute Inojin and Inoichi moments we could have had (not that they would actually do that but still!) I may turn this into one of my little ficlet collection dealies for InoShikaCho because I think the grandparents would be so sweet and amazing! Hope that you all enjoyed this little collection for Sai/Ino week! I loved everyone's submissions!  
> An update for "Roses" should be coming out soon. Thanks again for stopping by! Love you all! 
> 
> *Till the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I love Ino, I think that there's so much more to her than is portrayed in the anime. She's been through alot and I'm happy that she and Sai have each other. (okay, enough ranting) I probably won't be able to do the whole week but I wanted to contribute where I could. I'm looking forward to everyone's submissions. 
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
